The present invention relates to an easy-to-clean keypad device, an emergency call device in particular, with a main body, an electronic assembly—which includes the circuit elements and is installed in the main body—a closing shell and keys, which are installed in the closing shell and are designed to mechanically actuate the circuit elements.
Keypad devices have become commonplace in everyday life. They are part of our everyday life, in the form of pocket calculators, telephones, remote control devices, and cellular phones. It is a problem when these keypad devices become dirty, because they have a large number of actuatable keys, due to the functions to be performed. As a mechanical interface in the keypad device, each key is a critical weak point in terms of maintaining a tight seal.
To prevent permanent damage to the keypad devices caused by contamination, the weak points are typically sealed using suitable means, or the keypad device is brought to a special facility for cleaning if it becomes dirty.